It is desirable to display a seasonal or other appropriate display within the foliage of an artificial tree. Numerous attempts have been made to provide such an aesthetic tree display. Unfortunately past attempts have resulted in rather hideous displays which destroy the innate beauty of the tree. A desire for an artificial tree display especially arises during the Yule holidays. Nativity, Santa Claus, elves, reindeers, snowman, Snow White, Seven Dwarfs, etc. displays would be highly desirable if such a display preserved the aesthetic tree appeal.
Within the past several decades, artificial Christmas trees have become increasingly more popular. Artificial Christmas trees are commonly provided in trunk sections disassembled and reassembled via trunk end couplers or joinders which couple the tree trunk sections together. Typically each ascending tree trunk section matingly fits onto couplers at their terminating trunk sections ends. As the trunk sections ascend, the trunk diameter of the trunk sections typically decrease with a diminishing coupler size for each ascending trunk section. The trunk sections are usually provided with branch holders or receiving orifices which allow the desired tree or branch foliage to be assembled onto the assembled tree trunks. As the tree height ascends, the radii of the off-shooting tree branches also decreases to provide the desired Christmas tree shape. Some of the more modern artificial trees come in trunk sections which allows the foliage to collapse for stowing or extend to a branched foliage by hinges, levered or block and tackle etc. mechanisms. Many of the current artificial trees are fully equipped with Christmas lighting systems.
There exists no current device or means for providing an aesthetic display within an existing assembled artificial tree structure. Past attempts have failed to maintain the desired aesthetic appeal of a full and desirable Christmas tree foliaged appearance.